Good Bye
by God's Tears
Summary: Tu peux partir maintenant. Elle est là, à côté de toi. UA.


Pourquoi je publie ça alors que j'ai d'autres choses à mettre à jour ? Parce que je voulais absolument poster cet écrit avant autre chose. Excusez-moi, je vous autorise à m'envoyer des tomates...

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **GOOD BYE**

* * *

 _« Hey mon pote._ »

Ça sonne faux. Tout sonne faux maintenant.

 _« Tu as l'air ailleurs. Ça va ? »_

Bien sûr que ça va. Ta vie n'est pas horrible. Du moins juste une partie.

 _« Ah, tant mieux. »_

Tu ne sais pas ce que Simon veut mais il semble gêné rien qu'à l'idée de te parler.

 _« Si moi je vais bien ? Ouais. Impeccable. »_

Sa voix sort maladroite. Tu redoutes quelque chose – ton instinct te prévient d'une catastrophe imminente –. Tu mets de côté cette intuition et te concentres sur la voix masculine.

 _« En fait… j'ai une question. »_

Tu deviens raide.

 _« Erza et toi c'est fini depuis un sacré moment… »_

Tu devines facilement la suite mais il continue, comme s'il veut remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

 _« Si je sors avec elle, est-ce que tu m'en voudras ? »_

Oui. Oui, tu risques de lui en vouloir. C'est même certain.

 _« Je sais que je peux la chérir plus que toi. »_

Alors tout le monde considère qu'entre vous deux c'est fini ? Même lui ? Même elle ?

 _« Je suis désolé… je l'aime depuis tellement longtemps et là… »_

Simon doit arrêter de s'excuser. Ce n'est comme pas si tu souffrais de toute façon.

 _« Tu es sûr de toi ? »_

Tu lui demandes juste d'être un meilleur petit-ami que tu ne l'as été.

 _« Bien sûr. »_

Tu te tais. Tu ne peux plus lui dire que tu ne peux pas dormir la nuit à cause d'elle. Non à la place tu le félicites.

 _« Merci. Vraiment, merci. »_

Tu lui dis qu'elle ne boit beaucoup, qu'elle déteste l'odeur persistante du tabac. Tu lui dit qu'elle n'aime pas être seule. Que les choses mignonnes la font craquer. Qu'elle adore les enfants et les chats. Tu lui confies que son plus grand rêve serait de devenir chirurgienne car elle souhaite plus que tout sauver des vies.

 _« Je te promets de prendre soin d'elle. »_

Tu lui fais comprendre qu'il doit toujours se souvenir de son anniversaire. Tu as besoin de lui avouer tout ce qu'elle préfère et ce qu'elle déteste parce que tu désires qu'elle ne soit pas déçue ou malheureuse. Simon la connaît mais pas aussi bien que toi.

 _« Ne t'en fais pas._ »

Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu lui dis tout ça. Tu l'aimes encore. Tu n'es pas prêt à la voir avec un autre. Tu regrettes. Ton cœur se sert quand tu les vois ensemble. Son regard sur toi est pire qu'une lame qui s'enfonce dans ta poitrine.

 _« Alors c'est comme ça ? »_

Tu maudis le tremblement dans sa voix. Tu t'es juré de ne plus la faire pleurer mais une fois encore tu as échoué.

 _« Tu as tourné la page ? »_

Tu veux dire que non. Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras et l'embrasser comme avant. Tu veux lui murmurer à quel point tu l'aimes.

 _« Tout est fini ? »_

Simon est une bonne personne. Il va s'assurer qu'elle soit dans un bonheur constant.

 _« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Pourquoi tu refuses de comprendre que j'ai encore besoin de toi ? »_

Ses mots te secouent mais tu bloques le flux de sentiments contradictoires qui t'attaquent. Elle doit se détacher. Tu choisis des paroles dures et sèches qui lui font sans doute aussi mal qu'à toi. Ta gorge se serre rien qu'à l'idée.

 _« C'est ce que tu veux ? »_

Tu serres les dents et ferment les yeux. Voir son visage devient si douloureux. Sentir son parfum fait pulser ton cœur dans un rythme empreint d'une souffrance partagée – il a toujours joué sur cet air avec Erza –.

 _« Mon bonheur ?! »_

La colère bout en elle. Elle te gifle si fort que la claque résonne dans les couloirs vides. Ton souffle est heurté. Le sien aussi. La violence de son coup te brûle si intensément qu'elle pique ton épiderme rougi. Tu as les yeux écarquillés.

 _« Tu es juste un imbécile ! »_

Oui. Tu l'as toujours été avec elle.

 _« Mon bonheur c'est toi ! »_

Tu bas l'envie d'enlever cette expression indifférente sur ton visage. Si tu craques maintenant tout sera fini. Tu ne peux plus être son bonheur. Sa vie t'empêche ce droit. Le destin s'acharne sur vous, comme si être heureux était un fait impossible à vivre.

 _« Je vois. »_

Tu la regardes partir et tu sens cette tristesse ronger ton âme en même temps que cette fichue maladie qui te consume. Tu tentes de te convaincre que tu as fait le meilleur choix parce que tu sais que jamais elle n'aurait pu supporter _ça_ , de te voir mourir à petit feu. Erza n'a jamais aimé être impuissante, tout comme toi.

 _« J'ai appris. »_

Mais il est trop tard.

 _« C'était pour ça ? »_

Tu préfères te taire lorsqu'elle parle. Tu ne sais plus depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas entendu sa voix. Elle te berce comme elle l'a toujours fait et tu apprécies cet instant que tu sais comme le dernier.

 _« J'aurais pu être à tes côtés. »_

Tu le sais.

 _« J'aurais pu te soutenir. »_

Tu le sais aussi.

 _« Gerald je t'aime encore..._ »

Toi aussi.

 _« … je n'ai jamais cessé… »_

Tu souris à peine. Tu es faible et tu sens ta vie te glisser entre les mains, celles qu'elle tient en ce moment-même avec une infime douceur. Ton être est empli d'une chaleur que tu as partagé avec elle pendant des années.

 _« … alors s'il te plaît… »_

Tu devines ce qu'elle compte te demande mais c'est impossible. Plus rien ne peut te sauver désormais.

 _« … ne me quitte pas Gerald. »_

Tu mets toute ta force pour une délicate pression entre vos mains tremblantes. Tu inspires et la fixes avec des yeux qui s'éteignent.

 _« Gerald ? »_

Tu peux partir avec cœur plus léger mais lourd de regrets face à une vie que tu n'as pas su contrôler.


End file.
